Sakura's High School Hell of Perverts
by theanimelover57
Summary: Sakura From the hidden rain village had to move w/ her mom to Konoha. Well almost instantly she catches the eyes AND hearts of almost every male in the village. From innocent freshman to perverted sensei's. "Why Kami, Why must you hate me!" multisaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's High School Hell of Perverts**

**A/N: This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it(:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEEP…<strong>_

_**BEEP…**_

_**BEEP…**_

_**BEEP…**_

_'Ugh what the hell is that?' _** 'I don't know but whatever it is make it stop' **_'fine but… err how?'_

"Sakura honey get up for your first day of school." "OK, OK I'm up already," grumbled a teenage girl. Haruno Sakura age 15, and in her junior year of high school, she was an average height of about 5'7", she has bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes, that portray many emotions. She has a fairly average bust of a C cup and curvy hips, but not to curvy.

Yawning Sakura walked to her bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she reentered her bedroom and made her way to her closet where she picked out her outfit for the day. After 10 minutes of frantic searching she finally decided on her black skinny jeans and her red _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _tee. She paired those with her classic black converse; a cupcake necklace; and an I love boobies (keep a breast) bracelet.

Her hair was shoulder length so she just combed it and put a bow in her hair, bangs framing her face as they swooped to the right. On her hands was black leather, fingerless gloves. When she was finished she went downstairs to find her mom already had breakfast in the table, "good morning mom," Sakura said sitting down. "Good morning honey are you ready for school?" she asked. Sakura scoffed "no but I have to go anyway might as well go now." "Don't be so hard on yourself you're a beautiful young woman; smart; and funny; and to be honest you're _TOO _nice" her mother answered finishing with a smile on her face. Sakura rolled her eyes "OK mom I'll enjoy it," "good."

There was an awkward silence before her mom began to speak again' "Sakura I know it's sudden but tomorrow morning I'll have to go on a business trip- "again?" whined Sakura, "yes but It'll only be for a week." "OK, well I better get going school starts at 7:30 and it's already 7:00" Sakura sighed. "OK honey have a good day" "I'll try" Sakura said whilst grabbing her _Gir _backpack and walking out the front door.

While walking she got out her iPhone 4 and went to the iPod app. skimming through songs she picked one of her favorites –_E.T. BY: Katy Perry. _Music blaring and humming, completely oblivious to the outside world, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and- BAM!

"Ugh ow!" hissed a girl in pain. The girl was wearing short shorts and itty-bitty tank top; she had red hair and red eyes to match. "Watch was your going next time bitch!" "I am so sor- excuse me?" asked a very irritated Sakura. "Wow you're a total idiot too I said and I repeat '_watch were your going next time BITCH!'" _And with that the girl left a very angry Sakura. _'Ok, ok Sakura just calm down it was an accident, and mainly your fault.' _**'But that doesn't give her the right to call us a bitch CHA!' **screamed inner Sakura in a defiant tone. '_No Inner don't think that way I'm pretty sure if I were her I would have said the same thing' _** 'Yah but we probably would have said it a little nicer AND ****would have looked a hell of a lot sexier saying it CHA!' **_'Inner please goes away you're really annoying…' _** 'NO!' **_'Yes' _** 'NO!' **_'YES!' _** 'NO!' **_'YES!' _** 'NO! -**

During Sakura's and her inners squabbles Sakura neared the school. Her and inner stopped for the moment and she entered the school. It was HUMONGOUS and SO clean. '_O dear this is going to be harder than I thought' she thought. _**'YA' **agreed her inner. HARUNO SAKURA WELCOME TO HELL!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know it's boring and sucks but oh well it is only chapter 1**_


	2. Odd Balls and Hilarious Blondes

**Sakura's High School Hell of Perverts: Ch. 2 Meeting Odd Balls and Hilarious Blondes.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Naruto. There I said it please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>Sakura braced herself and began to search for the office. Finding the cursed place she walked through the door, when she did she saw a woman with short black hair, with charcoal black eyes. The woman was wearing a navy blue kimono with silver embroidery; pinned to the right side of her kimono a nametag with 'Shizune' was pinned.<p>

Upon hearing the door open the woman lifted her head from her paperwork. "Good morning how may I help you?" asked the woman in a polite manner. "Good morning, um I'm new here my names Sakura I need my schedule and locker, with its combination," replied Sakura. "Ah yes here let me go get those, oh and my names Shizune" smiled the woman.

While Shizune was looking for Sakura's things another woman walked in. "Shizune did you do that paperwork I asked for?" asked the woman. "Almost Milady right now I'm helping a new student" replied Shizune whilst gesturing to Sakura. The woman turned to face Sakura; the woman had blonde hair in two low pigtails. She was a busty woman with wide hips as well. She was wearing a sea foam green kimono with a dark forest green tree design on it.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello I'm Tsunade your principle," the woman said. "Um hi I'm Haruno Sakura" she replied back, at that very moment Shizune got Sakura's things "here you are Sakura and I hope you have a fun year."

Sakura nodded and then left to find her locker. When she found it, she proceeded in taking off her backpack and putting. She kept her iPhone 4 in her pocket with the headphones around her neck. Pulling her schedule out of her pocket she looked at homeroom with which she had with Hatake Kakashi. She began to reluctantly walk to his homeroom. When she neared the door she composed herself and knocked. A few moments later an ebony haired boy with metallic eyes opened the door for her. She strolled in with a look of confusion because there was no teacher.

She was unaware that she had caught the _entire _classes attention until she turned to face them and she was met with 30 sets of eyes. "Ummm…" she trailed off she suddenly felt very self conscious but none the less she took a deep breath in and out and relaxed turning back into her calm, collected sexy self. "Hey, um, do you know where the teacher is I'm new so…yah" she stated simply. "Kakashi-sensei is always late so you should probably get used to it" replied a girl with platinum blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. "Oh ok" right then a man who seemed to be in his early/mid twenties came in.

He had gravity-defying silver hair with one dark cloud gray eye the other and crimson red. He seemed to be about 6'2" and quite muscular. But the strangest thing he had a mask that covered from his nose down to his chin. ** 'HE IS SO HOT! SHANAROO!' **screamed inner Sakura. _'Shut up inner' _Sakura replied back to 'inner' Sakura annoyed. "Sorry I'm late I saw this... elderly woman walk" "SAVE IT" yelled the majority of the class. "Anyway" the man started "we have a new student today" he finished looking directly at Sakura. Then once again all eyes were similarly on her.

"Yea, hey I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura, yes my hair is NATURALLY pink and what you see," she did a 360 twirl "is what you get." "Very nice I'm your sensei Kakashi, now does anyone have any questions to ask Haruno-san?" he asked turning to face the class.

Instantly more than half of the rooms population had they're hands up. Sakura picked on the guy who opened the door for her. "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked genuinely nervous and shy. Sakura was confused when she saw most of the guys give him a death glare. "Um no not right now, I don't know maybe later, I mean I don't even know your name" Sakura politely stated. "Oh ok well my names Kichida Hayato" he said. Sakura lightly giggled sounding like bells making many of the guys blush slightly, Hayato being one of them. "Nice to meet you Hayato" Sakura replied.

"Well now that you two have met each other I think I should put Sakura in a seat" Kakashi stated eyes scanning the room. "There you can sit by Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka KIba" Kakashi said while pointing at them. Said people raised they're hands and Sakura made her way over. While walking down the isle many took the time to check her out, which didn't go unnoticed. _'Why the hell are they staring at me!'? _ Sakura thought frantically. **'Because love, they're appreciating our sexy self, about damn time too' **inner replied smirking. Sakura just mentally rolled her eyes, went to her seat and sat down.

Almost instantaneously one of the boys who sit besides introduced himself "Hi Uzumaki Naruto I love ramen and some day I'm gonna be hokage dattebayo!" he said, man was he loud. He had golden blonde hair and cerulean eyes that sparked at the ear-reaching grin on his face. He was quite handsome, but _**REALLY **_loud. "Um hey" Sakura smiled charmingly. Naruto's cheeks tinged a pale pink color "did you know you're very pretty Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked cheeks still pink. "Umm not really no ones ever told me that" she said honestly. "Yeah your gorgeous," the other boy next to her said.

She turned to him with a smile, he smirked and introduced himself "Inuzuka KIba, dog lover and lady charmer" he flirted. He had Brown hair with canine-slit eyes, but his most prominent feature were the red fang-like tattoos on both his cheeks. Sakura started laughing "yep you're a real lady-killer, so you have a dog what's its name?" she asked. Kiba smiled "Akamaru, he is my best friend." "Awe I love dogs, I would like to meet him." "You could he loves company" "awesome" she said then the bell rang.

"Hey Sakura-Chan what's your next class?" asked a hopeful Naruto. Sakura checked her schedule "I have social studies with Kurenai" she answered. If Naruto's grin could have gotten any wider it would have "awesome we have the same first hour you can meet some of my other friends" he practically screamed. "Cool can you show me where" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before she was being dragged out of the classroom and down the hallway. _'he's fast and loud but still kinda cute' _ Sakura thought **'pfft cute he's fucking hot!' **inner Sakura yelled rather, loudly.

She didn't realize Naruto talking to her until he started waving his palm in front of her face. "Hunh? What?" Sakura asked confused. "You started spacing out I wanted to ask you if you want to sit by me at lunch" Naruto asked a bit worried his new friend was spacing out. "Sure I'd love to Naruto" Sakura replied with a genuine smile that made his heart flutter. "Alright lets get going Kurenai-sensei isn't a very nice woman when people are late to her class" Naruto said starting to walk. Sakura giggled, "lead the way."

When they arrived most of the class had already taken their seats, Naruto lead them to the back where a few people were standing and sitting, Sakura saw the girl who answered her in homeroom, so she sat by her. "Guys this beautiful girl" Naruto started gesturing to Sakura "is Haruno Sakura, my new bestfriend." Sakura raised an eyebrow at his introduction of her. "Hey I'm Yamanaka Ino, you're in my homeroom aren't you?" "Yeah I am" Sakura replied smiling.

Naruto began introducing people, first he pointed to a handsome red head "that's Sabuku no Gaara" "…", "yeah he doesn't talk much" Naruto pointed out. '**Clearly**' inner Sakura retorted. Sakura ignored her inner as Naruto pointed to the next person. _'He looks kind of arrogant' _Sakura thought. **'Who the fuck cares?' **inner screamed **'he's hot as hell!' **_'ya but I don't do arrogant ass wholes.'_

"That emotionless brick is the Teme, Uchiha Sasuke." "…hn.." Sasuke grunted. _'I was right he is arrogant and really? Did he really just grunt at me?' _ Sakura thought bewildered. "This shy girl" Naruto started wrapping an arm around a midnight blue haired girl "is Hyuuga Hinata her cousin Neji is over there" he said pointing at a chocolate haired boy. The boy nodded his head in Sakura's general direction, in acknowledgement.

"Hey guys what's up- oh hello there beautiful would you like to go out with" "Shut up Kankouro, leave the poor girl alone" yelled a dirty blonde haired girl in for ponies with teal eyes to a brunette haired male with face paint all over his face. The brunette haired man just ignored her and went back to introducing himself "as I was saying before I was so _**rudely **_interrupted" Temari snorted very un-lady like "-would you like to go out with a hunk like myself" sticking his hand out "Sabuku Kankouro and that over there is my older sister Temari. So now that you know me, may I have the honor of knowing your name?" he asked in a flirty tone.

Sakura couldn't help it she just busted out laughing at his futile attempt to "woo" her, after calming herself down she introduced herself "I'm Sakura, and I don't think I wanna go out with someone who is mean to their sister." Maybe it was her imagination but she swears you could practically SEE Kankouro's ego deflating. Temari on the other hand was so happy she hugged- scratch that glomped Sakura. "C-can't breathe Temari" Sakura choked out. Temari instantly let go "heheheheheh… sorry girl" she said sheepishly. "Its ok" Sakura assured her.

Right then a woman with dark black hair and crimson eyes came in the door wearing a knee length white tank-top dress. "Good morning class, sorry I'm a little late all us social studies teachers had to have a conference, but anyway we have a new student with us today. Haruno-san please stand and tell the class a bit about yourself" the woman asked. "Umm… okay" Sakura stood from her desk "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I just moved here from the Hidden Rain. I'm 15 years old, I know I'm young but that's because I skipped the second grade. I love music, singing and dancing. I enjoy anything art related. I love to act in the theatre and I adore anime" Sakura finished her introduction and sat down.

"Thank you Sakura-san by the way I'm Kurenai, your sensei, now lets begin we were previously learning about World History does anybody know what country were on now." Hands flew up, Naruto was waving his back and forth jumping out of his seat. Kurenai rolled her eyes classic Naruto, "I know I'm going to regret this but Naruto please tell Sakura-san and the class what we are studying." Naruto actually jumped from his seat and ran to the front of the room. "Ok, ok were learning about the United States of….. uh… ugh…. Ramen?" he sheepishly asked. Kurenai scowled how moronic could he be, he almost had it though. "No Naruto, but sort of good try" Kurenai added in a cheerful tone.

Naruto frowned and dragged himself to his desk head hanging low. Sakura patted his back when he passed her. "Ok anyone else how about you Hinata" Kurenai said smiling at her. Hinata blushed a bright red color, nodding her head she stood up and walked to the front. "W-we were learning about the U-united S-s-states of A-America" she said in a soft voice. "Thank you Hinata-san please sit down now and we will begin our lesson on _The Revolutionary War._" Hinata quickly made her way to her seat still pink in the face.

While Kurenai was teaching her lesson Sakura tried her hardest to pay attention but she kept feeling like someone was watching her so she glanced around the room and she met the eyes of almost every male student in the classroom but when she was going to question them about it the looked back towards the board. '_Uh okay' _Sakura thought puzzled. **'SHANAROO! Hunny they're checking us out!' **screamed inner Sakura. Sakura tuned out her inner and focused on the lesson again.

When the lesson was over Kurenai told them all about the homework which was to read Ch. 8 they would be tested on it on Friday, she then gave them to the end of class to converse in lows voices. Ino took advantage of the freedom immediately "hey Sakura what's your next class?" Sakura pulled out her schedule. "AP-English with Kakashi-sensei." Ino's eyes widened "wow you must be really smart, and you're in a class full of seniors only Neji, Ten-Ten whom you'll meet later and Shikamaru are in AP classes" Ino complimented. "Um ok, I guess that's ok" Sakura shrugged. "H-how about third h-hour Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked quietly. "Art with Anko-sensei" Sakura answered. "YAY WE HAVE THE SAME 3RD HOUR!" squealed Ino like a little schoolgirl.

After recovering from mild, temporary deafness she said "really that's cool." "Yeah hey what about your 4th" she didn't get to finish her sentence before the bell rang. "I'll just ask you in 3rd hour, hey Neji!" "What?" he asked impatiently. "You need to take forehead here" she gestured to Sakura "to AP English with you." **'FOREHEAD WANNA GO PIG?' **inner Sakura screeched angrily. "…Fine lets go…" Neji said flatly. He started walking towards the door, Sakura stood up and bid a fair well to her new friends.

On the way to AP English Sakura got bored so she tried to start a conversation with Neji. "So..um..what do you guys do for fun here, anything exciting?" she asked hopeful for an answer. "Nothing in particular, just school dances; maybe a movie day; also we have clubs." Neji replied. Sakura smiled cheerfully at the fact she got a response and a positive one too. _'Alright were making progress' _ Sakura thought happily. **'Yah by this rate we may become **_**FRIENDS **_**by the end of senior year' **inner Sakura deadpanned. _'Shut up inner you just wait we'll be friends by the end of TODAY!' _ Sakura retorted back to inner. "Okay Sakura were here," Neji said. "What oh ok thank you Neji-san" Sakura thanked him. "Your welcome and just call me Neji" he said and then he did the unexpected he smiled, granted it was a very, very small almost non-existent one, but there was one.

"Hey Neji!" said a brunette girl. She had dark brown hair in two Chinese buns and brown eyes. "Neji who's this?" the girl asked. "Ten-Ten this is Sakura, Sakura this is Ten-Ten" Sakura smiled and stuck her hand out, the Ten-Ten girl in return did the same. "Neji where's Shikamaru?" Ten-Ten asked with obvious annoyance. "Right here" said a voice lazily. Sakura saw a guy with very dark brown hair in a pony tail right smack-dab on the top of his head and black eyes. His hair reminded her of a pineapple she absentmindly giggled. This caused Mr. Pineapple and the others to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Sorry I'm Sakura" she introduced, "-yawn- Nara Shikamaru" he replied. "Ok guys we gotta get to our seats c'mon Sakura you can sit by me" Ten-Ten offered. "Thanks, I would like that." Sakura accepted. And with that the four entered the classroom- a class full of seniors who will FIGHT for her attention.

Mission status (in progress): Haruno Sakura is currently being welcomed to Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Is it good? FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, just make them constructive.**


	3. I Really Hate Seniors and Red Bitches

_**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been hectic and plus this is my first year of high school, so I haven't really found the time to write. I just want to thank all of you that reviewed my story I will try to update as soon as possible. And incase any one has any ideas to make this story better or any ideas for a new story please feel free to tell me.(: Sakura is kind of… weird I know she's somewhat based off of my self (rubs neck sheepishly) DON'T DESCRIMINATE AGAINST ME BECAUSE I'M WEIRD! Now with out further ado, lets begin reading.**_

_**I Sadly do not own Naruto…yet.**_

_**Sakura's High School Hell of Perverts Chapter 3: I Really Hate Seniors**_

_**And Red-Headed Bitches **_

Ten-Ten led Sakura to the back of the classroom, and sat down, Sakura sat next to her. Ten-ten and Sakura were quietly talking –topic music- but all of a sudden, "where the fuck is Kakashi?" came screaming down the hallway. Sakura gave Ten-Ten a questioning look, "that's probably Hidan, he is the most foul-mouthed, egotistical, jerk-face you'll ever meet" she clarified, Sakura nodded in understanding.

A guy with silver hair, slicked back and violet eyes entered the room **'SHANAROO, OMG THERES SO MANY HOT GUYS AT THIS SCHOOL I THINK I MIGHT DIE OF HOTTNESS OVERLOAD!' **inner Sakura squealed excitedly. A groan escaped from Ten-ten's lips as her set in an obvious frown. "That's Hidan", she said, " hunh? That's him?" Sakura inquired, "yep and that's Deidara" she said pointing to a blonde –guy, girl, she man, IT that's it, it's an it- anyway with blonde hair and blue eyes. _'He kind of looks like Ino's counterpart with Naruto's hair and eye color' _Sakura thought.

"Sasori is the red-head," she said pointing towards said redhead. He had fire red hair, and lazy looking caramel, brown eyes. "Kisame is the blue guy," she said nonchalantly, Sakura thinking that Ten-ten was talking about personality looked that way and sure as hell he was blue. _'_**SHANAROO,****HOLY FUCK HE'S BLUE, AND HE'S GOT LIKE GILLS, HE'S LIKE A FREAKING SHARK MAN!' **inner said completely flabbergasted. "Emotionless dick-head over there is Itachi" Sakura looked over at him '_he looks kind of like Sasuke' _she said scrutinizing him. "Before you ask, yes he is related to Sasuke, he's his older brother, and STILL a total ass hole like the other" she deadpanned

Kakashi-sensei then graced them with his presence by walking in as the bell rang; eye crinkling in a proposed smile. "Hello class and hello, good morning Sakura" Kakashi greeted. "Good morning sensei" Sakura returned. "Who the fuck is Sakura!" Hidan shouted. Sakura visibly cringed by the volume of his booming voice; slowly she stood up and walked to the front. "I'm Sakura" she said flashing a charming smile, Sakura then felt a tug on her hand, she looked down and came face-to-mask with a guy, at least she thinks it was a guy.

"Um? Hello?" "Hello Blossom-Chan Tobi thinks you are very pretty, Tobi likes Sakura, Tobi is a good boy!" the mask chirped. "Tobi, UN sit down, you're going to scare her away, UN!" Deidara growled. Sakura slowly backed away from Tobi and walked back to her desk by Ten-ten. "I am sorry to inform you, but I will be assigning sits for this class due to talking" Kakashi said as the class groaned. Someone knocked on the door and Kakashi went to go open it, in walked 4 more guys. "Ah nice of you to join us, gentlemen you may stay standing I'm assigning seats" Kakashi said to the 4 no names.

Ten-ten was placed in the middle next to some random people and Neji was in the front. Shikamaru and Sakura were put in the back beside each other only problem she had some seniors everywhere else around her. One of the no-names sat in front of her another on her left, and that Itachi guy sat behind her. The un known guy in front of her turned around and proceeded in introducing himself, "hello my names Pein it's a pleasure to meet you" he said sticking his hand out. Sakura hesitated but shook his hand anyway "Sakura, and the pleasures all mine" she said smiling.

Pein was very handsome; come to think of it the majority of the men she has met are handsome. He had rusty-orange hair and multiple piercings. His eyes were that of a periwinkle to maybe purple and reminded her of a bulls-eye. He obviously caught her observing him so he smirked and turned back to the board; away from Sakura who's face rivaled Gaars's hair color. The other guy next to her just said his name as an introduction "Uchiha Madara" he stated simply "Haruno Sakura" she did the same. **'SHANAROO, UCHIHA THIS AND UCHIHA THAT HOW MANY FUCKING UCHIHA'S ARE THERE?' **Inner Sakura demanded to know. _'I can't believe I'm agreeing with you but ya, how many Uchiha's are at this school'_ so far there are 3.

"Okay class your going to take a pre-test on the parts of speech" Kakashi said passing out the tests. _'Parts of speech, eh? That's easy I can do it in no time' _Sakura thought confidently. **'Quit gloating, it's very rude' **Inner scolded. _'Your on to talk, you always say how "sexy we are" we're not that attractive' _Sakura retorted. **'Just shut up and do your test, while I check out the hotties of this room' **Inner said finality clear in her voice. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, sometimes- no _all _the time- she wished eradicate her inner, and her alter ego was too convivial! When she finished the test-, which she did in record time, she went to turn it in at the front desk, also known as Kakashi's desk. When she got up there she saw Kakashi reading something, close enough she saw it was an orange book, specifically, Icha Icha Paradise. _'How in the hell did he become a teacher, the dude reads porn!' _ Sakura thought slightly disgusted. **'Shanaroo, how the fuck do I know?' **Inner retorted.

Sakura then heard giggles, confused she turned around and the class was staring at her. "Oh shit did I say that out loud?" she asked nervously. "Hell ya and it was fucking hilarious, I like you" Hidan shouted from the right corner. Sakura turned back to face Kakashi; his face showed no remorse in bringing it to school. "Ahahahaha, sorry sensei" Sakura said sheepishly. "It's fine Sakura-_CHAN_" Kakashi said putting the emphasis on chan. Sakura slightly blushed but forced it back _'I can't believe I'm blushing all he did was add Chan to my name and I turn as pink as the hair on my head' _Sakura thought slightly ashamed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior, "Sakura-san are you all right?" he asked. "Ne? What? Oh, oh I'm fine, I'm all right, I'm just…over whelmed with the new school, and the new friends, and the new, and, uh, ya just… BYE!" she said scurrying to her seat.

"Haha I like her, hey pinky, your very comical" Kisame said from further in the front. "Hey fishsticks don't call me 'pinky' unless you want to end up on my plate for dinner with some tarter sauce on the side" Sakura said angrily. Kisame chuckled, "whatever…pinky" he said tauntingly. Sakura scowled and flipped him off, the fucker chuckled again. "Stupid senior what the hell is wrong with all of them" Sakura grumbled quietly, unfortunately for her, the person behind her heard it. "Not all seniors are like that, actually it's only those two, but I would watch what you say, for your own good," he whispered in her ear. Sakura involuntarily shivered, she turned to face him, her nose almost touching his "fuck off" she growled, he smirked and continued finishing his test.

When the hour was over she gladly got up from her seat and walked to the door, Ten-Ten was waiting for her. "Hey Ten-Ten" Sakura sighed, Ten-Ten giggled "you are one popular chick, especially on your first day that's kind of cool" Ten-Ten said. Sakura raised an eyebrow "yeah, sure, it's fun alright" she said sarcastically. "Okay do you know where the art room is I need help finding it" Sakura asked. "Yea go upstairs, take a right to the senior hallway and follow it down, the art room should be the 5th door on the left" Ten-Ten directed. "Thanks I'll see you at lunch" Sakura said walking away.

In the senior hallway were of course seniors and they all seemed to be staring at her. _'Maybe it's just because I'm new and a small girl, and, younger. Maybe they're bullies' _Sakura thought a little jumpy. **'Ya they're gonna beat us up and steal our lunch money' **Inner Sakura paused for a second and then realized how stupid she sounded. _'Ya now that I think about it, that sounded really stupid' _she thought sheepishly. Inner shook her head and returned to the deepest corners of Sakura's mind.

During their altercation Sakura neared the door to art class. Sakura knocked 3 times and patiently waited for the door to open. The blonde idiot from earlier opened the door. "Hey Sakura-Chan, un!" he shouted. Sakura glared at him, "will you shut up, and you are to damn loud" she growled while pushing beside into class. She was met with a firm chest; startled she clumsily backed away and looked up to find the impassive, lazy face of that red head. "Sakura, it's very nice to finally talk to you Hidan and Kisame stole all your time," he said. Sakura raised a fuchsia eyebrow, "K now that you've said hello can you please move my friends are over there and I would like to sit by them" she said.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders and let her walk past. "Thank you" she smiled kindly. _'Maybe what Uchiha #2 said is right, maybe all seniors aren't so bad'_ she thought. "But Sakura-Chan you have to sit by us" Deidara whined grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to his table area. _'… I stand corrected seniors suck ass…'_ she thought grumbling. "Ahem, excuse me I'm trying to teach you how to draw now, SHUT UP AND SIT THE FREAK DOWN!" a woman with purple hair and brown eyes shouted. **'I'm guessing she's the teacher' **Inner Sakura deadpanned**. **"Sorry sensei" Sakura apologized whilst sitting down next to Deidara, Sasori, and some random black-haired dude.

Anko proceeded in instructing the class on drawing realistic drawing trees. Sakura listened intently she had always enjoyed art, whether it be drawing, painting, ceramics, hell she even loved coloring. When Anko had finished explaining their assignment she sat down at her desk and immediately began snoring on top of it, Sakura sweatdropped. _'Do you think she's okay maybe she's sick or something' _she hoped. **'Please the chick is probably a lazy bum and is going to sit there all morning' **inner replied annoyed, _'you know what, I think I'll have my head checked, it's not normal to have multiple voices in your head, I may be crazy' _Sakura queried. **'Hunny, sense when have you ever been normal?' **Inner questioned. That question stomped Sakura sense when had she ever been normal? **'Shanaroo, ha got you there! Now be a doll and ask the black haired dude his name' **Inner Sakura smirked excitedly. "Hey you, guy with the black hair what's your name?" Sakura asked. The boy lifted his head and stared right into her eyes, "Sai" he said flatly.

Sai had pasty, sickly, pale white skin and ebony hair with matching black eyes. **'SEXXAYY, SHANAROO!' **Inner squealed jumping up and down. _'Not really' _Sakura said blankly, "Ugly" the boy said simply. Sakura's viridian eyes darkened as she frowned; jaw set, she was about to give him a piece of her mind, when Deidara hit him upside the head, no one was going to insult his bubblegum goddess. "Shut up, un, are you blind? She's gorgeous" he defended. Sakura blushed and smiled softly, "Thanks Deidara" she thanked. "Welcome, un. Ow! Sasori, un what was that for?" Deidara shouted. "Shut up Deidara, get back to work," he ordered, jealous the blonde had made his little angel blush.

After class was over Sakura got up and followed Ino and Hinata out the door. "Hey" Sakura said smiling, Ino started giggling. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked confused, tilting her head to the side, Ino continued snickering. "Hey Pig, what are you laughing?" Sakura asked teasingly. "PIG!" Ino shrieked, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PIG, BILLBOARD BROW?". Sakura smirked triumphantly while Ino calmed down, "if you must know I was laughing because you're so popular, I think it's awesome" she finished giggling again. "C-come on g-girls lets go to l-l-lunch" Hinata stuttered shyly. "Yah c'mon let's go!" Ino fist-punched the air, marching down the hallway, leaving behind a sweatdropping Sakura and a blushing Hinata.

When the girls got to the cafeteria, Sakura was glomped by a melodramatic Naruto. "Sakura-Chan oh, Sakura-Chan it's been to long, have the seniors been nice to you I'll beat them up if they haven't" he said protectively. "I'm fine Naruto, they didn't bother me too much, but they do keep flirting with me" she said giggling at his antics. "WHAT?" he shouted, "who? Lemme at 'em, lemme at 'em" he said getting in a boxing position. Sakura rolled her emeralds and lightly slapped him on the shoulder, "calm down Naruto lets just go get some pizza," she said walking towards the line. "Okay Sakura-Chan" he agreed running after the rosette.

Sakura had already been done and payed for her pizza, she was currently waiting on Naruto to pay for his, when she heard squeals from girls (though they sounded more like dying cats). "Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun!" they cheered. Sakura rose a coral eyebrow _'why are they cheering for that ass whole' _Sakura wondered, **'Maybe their **_**actually**_** smart like me' **Inner gloated. _'Tch, whatever your stupid, I for one am a genius' _Sakura vaunted. Inner brushed off that statement and vanished, _'might as well help the guy, he's probably agitated with all those fangirls, I know I am' _Sakura assumed. She made her way over to them, and right off the bat the girl from this morning recognized her.

"Hey your the bitch who ran into me this morning" she shrilled haughtily. Sakura frowned, she _really_ didn't like this chic. "Oh Sasuke-Kun" the red-head started, "she's a big meanie and you need to get her expelled" she finished with hopeful eyes. Sasuke's indifferent face remained aloof to her wailing, "Karin whatever she did to you I am positive you deserved," he said blandly. "B-but Sasuke-Kun, S-she bumped into me" she wept. Sasuke rolled his coal eyes and started walking away. "S-Sasuke-Kun d-don't leave me here, I love you" she cried, but Sasuke continued to walk leaving her alone. She got up after a few minutes and glared at Sakura with sheer malice, "this is all _your_ fault" she blamed, pointing a finger at Sakura accusingly, "you're the reason Sasuke-Kun isn't my boyfriend. It's all _your_ fault!" she lunged.

Sakura easily dodged, for Karin had lunged lamely and imprecisely, landing on her face. "Sweetie he didn't want you to begin with" Sakura retorted defending herself. "Now I suggest you clean up that last bit of dignity you have left and leave before that pretty little face of yours…is no more" she warned. Karin grumbled several profanities and stood, she turned to face Sakura "listen Pink, just because you win this time doesn't mean your hot stuff, I will get my revenge, that I promise, now goodbye bitch" she began strutting away snobbishly, but as she neared the doors she slipped on some kids milk and it ended up all over her. "EEWWW! WHO IN THE FUCK MAKES MESSES IN HIGH SCHOOL?" she screeched embarrassment and anger present everywhere on her body; she stomped out of the cafeteria childishly and to where no one knows.

Mission Status (still in progress): Haruno Sakura is _still _being welcomed to Hell.

_** A/N: That's it for this chapter, it was originally going to be one long chapter but I think this is long enough, again sorry for the delay but I hope I made up for it. Flames are accepted, but make them constructive.**_


	4. Creepy Pedophilelike Biology Teachers

_**A/N: Hey I'm back…again. I know I never update, but I have legitimate reasons, I swear. Well anyway lets get on with the story, please correct me on any spelling or minor grammatical errors I will try to do my best to fix them.**_

_**WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY BE A LITTLE OOC**_

_**Chapter 4: Creepy Pedophile-like Biology Teachers**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto, or anything else for that matter D:**_

* * *

><p>While everyone watched Karin clomp out of the cafeteria, Sakura evasively wiggled her way through the fan girls and towards the table where her friends were. "Dayum girl you got some attitude" Temari complimented. "Yeah babe, your like amazing" Ino agreed.<p>

"Thanks" Sakura said gratefully, "but you guys are so much better, your all beautiful, smart, talented, you guys are the best friends a girl could ever have" Sakura eulogized. "Awe" they gushed giving the pinkette a big hug, while the guys stood there confused. "Hey Sakura" Kiba whopped, "are you having a good first day?" he inquired. "I guess", she answered with a tired smile. "Ahem-um" someone started, Sakura turned to face them, "Oh Gaara what's up", she asked.

"Can I sit by you, there is no more seats", he requested. "Of course you can Gaara, in fact I'd be honored if you would", she acclaimed. Gaara nodded once and sat beside her, he looked completely normal, but if you paid close attention you could see that his cheeks were a light salmon color.

After the eventful lunch Sakura made her way to her next class, "Advanced Algebra 2". She entered the room and was met with-nothing, there was no one. "Hunh? Am I in the right room?" she asked herself. To make sure she pulled out her schedule and checked she was looking for room 2413 but this school was so damn big how in the hell is she supposed to know how to get there? She walked back into the hallway and started looking for a teacher or someone to tell her where the class was. While ambling she saw an obsidian haired guy with vermillion eyes, his hair was cropped and cut short. **'Ooh he is so freaking HOT! How many hot guys are at this school everywhere we look there is another hot!' **Inner squealed. _'Shut up Inner, I am so sick of your yelling' _Sakura voiced peeved that her Inner self was so loquacious. Inner hmped but didn't object any longer and retreated to somewhere in Sakura's mind.

Sakura advanced towards the mystery man and preceded to ask him where she is, "excuse me, um I'm new here and I can't find room 2413 can you please help me?" she practically pleaded. The guy looked at her then started walking away; _'ASS WHOLE' _Sakura regarded fuming. She was about to flip him off and speak her mind when he gestured her to follow him saying, "Your in my class follow me or you'll never get there", Sakura beamed scampering after the guy.

They made it to class just as the bell rang, Sakura looked around for a place to sit but the only seat available was one by the seniors, who she didn't like, so she sullenly walked over by them. "Hey Pink Bitch how's it going?" Hidan asked yelling. "I was _actually _happy until I came to this class" she retorted. Hidan chuckled, "Oh come on Pinky I know you missed me" Kisame piped in. "Shut up, and quit calling me names that have to do with my hair color" she whined. "No way, beautiful your pink hair makes you all the more intriguing" Hidan complimented. "Wow I'm impressed Hidan, you actually said an entire sentence with out even _one _cuss word" the guy on Sakura's left said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKAZU OR I'LL FUCKING STEAL ALL YOUR DAMN MONEY" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan! Shut up and let me teach my class" a man with dark brownish, black hair and brown eyes, with a scruffy looking beard gruffly said. **'OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT TEACHER, **_**OUR **_**TEACHER HAS A CIGARETTE, AND ITS LIT TOO' **Inner yelled. Sakura rolled her emerald orbs _'so immature' _she thought irritated. She decided on listening to the lesson, ignoring all things around her.

After class Sakura saw the guy that helped her find Asuma's class and decided to thank him, "thank you for helping me earlier, um…" "Shisui, Uchiha Shisui" he filled in for her. "Oh um Haruno Sakura" she introduced as well; Shisui nodded once then started walking away, "goodbye, Blossom" he then practically vanished. Sakura walked into Advanced Biology and took a seat.

On her right was a guy with white hair tied in two low ponytails and forest green eyes. He had semi-darkish/light skin tone and two red dots where eyebrows should be. On her left was a guy with white hair with a blue tint to it, he had amethyst eyes, and his skin tone was fair. "Hey I'm Suigetsu" the one on her left announced, "Sakura" she did the same. **'Man how many fucking times am I going to have to introduce myself' **Inner Sakura wondered exasperated. _'I know it's tiring but no matter, school will be out after gym' _Sakura thought cheerily. Sakura looked over to the other guy, "Hello my names Sakura, what's yours?" she asked politely. "Kimimaro" he said and brought her hand to his lips planting a chaste kiss on top of it, making Sakura blush crimson.

"Hey you! What do you think your doing with our Sakura?" Kankuro demanded angrily. Beside him was a scowling Sasuke, a fuming Naruto, a snarling Kiba, and two others whom she didn't know. "I'm merely introducing myself to the lovely Sakura, why do you care you've only known her for a couple of hours, I presume" Kimimaro defended himself. "Well keep your filthy lips off _MY _Sakura-Chan's innocent hands" Naruto ordered. "G-Guys since when were you in my Biology class" Sakura questioned. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm great at science" Naruto defended. "Alright, alright I'm sorry" Sakura apologized, "come on Sakura" Sasuke said. _'Wow he really talked to me, who new' _Sakura felt accomplished. "Oh ok", She stood, "well bye Kimi-Kun, Sui-Kun" she 'goodbyed' and followed Sasuke. "Bye Babe" Suigetsu whistled, "goodbye Princess" Kimimaro said.

Sakura followed her friends to a table and sat next to Kankuro and one of the guys she didn't know. She looked over at him he was a hefty looking gentleman, with squinty brown eyes, and kind of long spiky chestnut hair, with big red swirls on his cheeks. She watched him pull out something from his bag, she almost squealed when she saw what it was, her favorite chips.

The guy noticed her staring and introduced himself, "I'm Akimichi Chouji", "Haruno Sakura, and I see you like Sun Chips, and your eating my favorite kind Garden Salsa," she said. "Really?" he asked shocked, "well here have one" he gave her one, "I guess I was right, hunh Shino?" he raised an eyebrow. Shino "hned" at Chouji and his chips, Shino has burnt sienna colored hair and wore a big bulky coat. Dark sunglasses making him look suspicious and mysterious covered his eyes.

During Sakura and her friend's introductions something-or rather _someone _came behind her. "Hello SSSakura-Chan" said person hissed from behind her. "EEK!" Sakura screamed, "sssshushh, calm down I'm your Biology teacher, Orochimaru" he said. **'HOLY FUCK THIS GUY IS FUCKING SCARY AND I'M POSITIVE HE IS MOST LIKELY A PEDOPHILE' **Inner cried. This Orochimaru dude had long black hair, pasty ivory skin, and yellow serpentine eyes with violet lines coming down towards his nose.

Sakura almost gagged when she swears she saw his tongue plunge itself out of his mouth, swirl around and be sucked right back in. "SSSoo as I wass sssaying, I'm you Biology teacher it's a pleasure to meet you" he said…smoothly? Sakura just nodded and practically sighed with relief when the bell rang, "Come on guys you need to tell me where the gym is" she said walking out of the room while her friends followed her.

Misson Status(in progrss): Haruno Sakura is OH MY GOSH _still_ being welcomed to hell

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So how was it, I know it's short but it was easier to type, and yes Sun chips Garden Salsa are my all time favorite chips(:**_

_**Constructive critism advised, and I deeply apologize for not updating, and for any mistakes.**_


	5. The Two Green Spandex Wearing Beasts

_**A/N: Yah there's really nothing I need to say other than, thank you to all who have review it gives more writing courage each time. I am currently in the process of writing a new story, two actually a nejisaku and an itasaku.**_

_**WARNING: Characters may be slightly OOC**_

_**theanimelover57: I do own Naruto**_

_**Deidara: No you don't, un Kishimoto does.**_

_**theanimelover57: shush don't tell them that, like I said the Naruto manga/anime is mine**_

_**Deidara: No it's not, un stop lying it's bad**_

_**theanimelover57: shut up they don't know that**_

_**Deidara: theanimelover57 does NOT own Naruto**_

_**(Falcon punches Deidara)**_

_**Deidara: Oww…un**_

_**theanimelover57: (grumbles) like Deidara-sempai said I sadly do not own Naruto…yet at least;)**_

* * *

><p>When Sakura got to the gym Ten-Ten and her other friends whisked her into the girls locker room. Upon entering the locker room grew quiet as girls openly stared at Sakura. "She's the girl who beat up Karin" "I heard she slept with everyone in school" "what a slutty bitch", and the insults kept on rolling out making Sakura self-conscious and feel bad. "Hey shut up and leave the girl alone, I for one think she's amazing!" a girl with faded red hair said. "Yah I mean she's defiantly awesome-sauce!" another girl who had extremely long brown hair tied at the end of her calf in a pink bow said. "Your all just jealous, because you fucking ugly and no one likes you" said the last girl with azure hair and an origami flower in her hair and hazel eyes.<p>

"Oh hey Gals" said Ten-Ten. "Hey Tennie" said the girls, "and you must be Sakura, I'm Tayuya" "Kin", "and I'm Konan", the girls introduced. Sakura smiled, "Thanks for sticking up for me" "No problem they don't like us anyway" Kin admitted. "Here Sakura" Ino gave Sakura some gym clothes, "wear these." "Thanks" Sakura took them and slipped them and put her regular pair of clothes in her locker, and after finding a hair tie threw her hair up in a high ponytail. The gym uniform consisted of a pair of green mesh shorts and a white loose fitting t-shirt with a Konoha symbol on the left corner.

The girls got out of the locker rooms and walked to the boys, "Wow" Kiba circled Sakura, "you look good in gym clothes," he admitted. Sakura blushed crimson, while the other boys glared at the dog-lover for making their beautiful Cherry Blossom blush. "Hey Pink Bitch! You look fucking HOT!" Hidan shouted making many of the guys in the gym to stare at her, many woof-whistled, causing Sakura to blush darker and hide behind Konan. Neji scowled at Hidan for putting such rude, disgustingly lustful attention on the fuchsia haired girl.

'_EEP they're staring at me like I'm a big chunk of steak and they're a pack of starving wolves' _Sakura thought frantically. **'Good I mean we or mainly I need the attention! It makes me feel good about myself!' **Inner Sakura smirked. Sakura mentally rolled her big viridian eyes, she really needed to get her head checked and hopefully get rid of her schizophrenia.

The bell rang and Konan, Kin, and Tayuya left to the senior's side while the juniors sat down on the bleachers. Sakura sat down, Naruto on her left, Shikamaru on her right, Kiba on bleacher below her, and Gaara a bleacher above her own.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MY YOUTHFUL PUPILS" a loud yell came from the center of the gym. Sakura curiously looked to where the sound came from and all but screamed and ran rampade. Her virgin eyes were raped at the sight of her teacher- at least she thinks- was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit that hugged _particular _areas. He had black eyes, dark skin, and a glossy looking, ebony bowl cut. **'THE FUCK! That is our teacher! It's official this school is full of morons!' **Inner shrilled._'Please be quiet! Just keep your comments to yourself, please'_Sakura snarled irritated.

"I have some youthful news," Gai shouted again. This caused a fast green blur to sprint past them and in front of Gai. When the blur became visible Sakura had a mini heart attack _again, _the kid was their age and looked exactly like the teacher. **'My God he's a miniature version of the teacher, all right I'm leaving!...But wait what about all the hotties? Erm…erm…um…uh…ummm…' **Inner struggled with herself about leaving.

"Guess what youthful news I heard Gai-sensei" the boy cheered. "What, what youthful news do you bring for us Lee?" Gai-sensei asked excitedly. "I heard we have a new student!" he jumped for joy. Sakura gasped, _'Oh no they can't be talking about me now could they?' _"I know Lee her name is Sakura, Sakura-san please come down and introduce yourself" Gai encouraged.

Sakura slowly stood from her bleacher and walked towards the green beasts. When she got there she smile alluringly and said "Hey I'm Sakura, don't even ask about the hair it's natural. I do many activities. I'm only 15, skipped the second grade, and I'm pretty much CRAZY." Sakura jumped when Lee came in front of her and on one knee kissed her hand. "Sakura-san you are defiantly a Cherry Blossom, so magnificent and charming, and true beauty" he admired. Sakura smiled fondly with a cherry hue to her features. "Thank you Lee-san, your such a gentleman" she acclaimed. "Your welcome Sakura-san" he said as she walked over to her guy friends who were trying and of course failing to glare the life out of Lee.

"Alright students were going to play a youthful game of Steal The Bacon now I'm going to number you off, two people will have the same number, you and whoever else has that number will run and try to get the 'bacon' when you have it, you run back to your side. But if your opponent tags you before you get there your opponent gains the point. Understand?" he explained. The class nods "LINE UP!" he shouted, while the students lined up Juniors VS Seniors.

"1" it was Lee VS Kakazu, Lee being on track and energetic was there and back before Kakazu knew what hit him. "Youthful Lee! Now put it back. Alright 2!" Deidara VS Neji. Neji had gotten there first but Deidara tagged him on his way back, so seniors got the point that time. "Good Deidara, a youthful point earned to the seniors!" Gai struck his "Nice guy" pose with a clang of his shiny teeth. Deidara smirked at Sakura as if saying- "Hey look at me I'm amazing"; Sakura however was not very impressed and only raised a cotton candy eyebrow.

"3!" Gai shouted loudly while Ino and Konan ran after the ball. Ino being somewhat girlier was not running fast and Konan got there first and ran back leaving a pouting Ino to drag herself back to the line. Sakura patted her blonde friend's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Lets go number 4!"

The sound of her number pulled Sakura out of her assuring kindness, into a competitive vixen. She ran to get the "bacon", she grabbed and started running back but Itachi was right behind her and was quickly catching up. Her friends were cheering for her but she ran to fast for her speed and slightly tripped giving Itachi enough time to catch her, but he ended up falling on top of her crashing her into the ground. The "bacon" rolled over to the pinkette's side crossing the line giving her team the point, but they weren't paying any attention to that.

Itachi was staring blankly into her emerald orbs while her flushed face reddened. Her cheeks were already pink because of the running but the fact that an extremely handsome raven-haired man was atop her caused her to turn tomato red. Itachi got off of the rosette and out stretched his hand to help her up. Sakura gratefully took it and stood quietly thanking him.

When the two looked back at the class Sakura almost 'eeped' all the males were trying to melt Itachi with their burning gazes, but he seemed unaffected by them and went to his side, while Sakura got the ball and placed it on the line.

The numbers dragged on until one last number was called: Gaara VS Sasori. Seniors were tied with juniors and wanted to win so they were cheering loudly for Sasori, but juniors didn't like the fact the seniors thought they were better so they were screaming for Gaara to win. Both redheads could care less about winning. "Gaara-Kun come on you can do it" was shouted over the rest, Gaara looked over to see Sakura cupping her hands to her mouth making her sound louder, he blushed slightly and ran after the ball. Sasori jealous that the pretty little fairy was cheering for the other man didn't notice Gaara already had the ball.

When he did notice he ran as fast as he could, but the other red head was already at the other end of the court and the seniors lost. The juniors cheered happily about winning while the seniors pouted. Sakura gave Gaara a quick hug and ran with the other girls to the locker room. Ino and Temari were giggling while Hinata was smiled. Konan, Tayuya and Kin came in and high-fived the younger girls. "That was fun!" Ten-Ten chuckled. "Ya I know now come on the bell is about to ring and I want to go home," Sakura said charging out of the locker rooms. "Damn she changes fast" Temari commented. "Hell ya she does" Tayuya agreed. The girls marched out the locker room, following their pink haired friend.

"-And I was all like woohoo but he just looked at me like I was a dummy" Naruto went on talking about nothing, Sakura came up with a raised eyebrow, "um what's he going on about?" she asked. Shikamaru shrugged "who knows?" the pink haired angel shook her head. The friends decided to ignore the blonde idiot and quietly waited for the bell.

Sakura entertained herself with pulling out her iPhone, the one she never put up this morning and turned it to "Sexy and I Know It" by: LMFAO. "I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it) I'm sexy and I know it" Sakura sang quietly. Her friends heard her and stared at her with confused or amused looks on their faces. Sakura feeling like she was being watched looked up to see her friends looking at her as if she is crazy.

"What? What are you staring at?" she demanded. "S-Sakura-Chan you w-were singing it-t was f-funny" Hinata stuttered answering her new friends question. "Oh…" was Sakura's genius answer and she smiled sheepishly her cheeks hot from embarrassment. The bell then decided to ring, _'Phew saved by the bell' _Sakura thought gratefully.**'Ya but it was your own fault by singing in public' **Inner accused. Sakura wisely decided against arguing with her 'Inner' and hastily sped to her locker to get her "Gir" backpack and walked out the main entrance to her home.

When she got home she put her stuff in her room and walked to her kitchen plugging her iPhone into her speakers and started dancing around the kitchen to "Already Over" by: Red. She walked to the table seeing the note her mom left for her along with 45 dollars. The note said: _Sakura, honey I hope that is enough for food or whatever else you may need for this week. I love you very much and miss you to death, see you soon. Love, Mom. _A small smile ghosted across Sakura's lips, oh how she loved her mom.

Sakura threw the note away and put the money in her wallet, placing it on the counter, deciding to make herself a snack. She made herself some instant ramen, adding the warm water and took her snack into the living room. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV to her favorite TV channel "Anime Central". This channel plays all the very best, coolest, and most popular animes now.

After a few hours of TV she got up to make her self some dinner. She made herself chicken with rice and green beans on the side. After eating her dinner, she grabbed her iPhone off of the speakers and made her way upstairs to her room. She picked up her Laptop from her bedside table and got on Facebook, she noticed she had several friends' requests. They were from her new friends, she smiled and accepted them, she even accepted the seniors, but she was really tired and didn't feel like talking to anybody or anything so she got off and put the laptop away.

After grabbing her fuzzy purple robe and pajamas with "Hello Kitty on them and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her short pink hair. She came out, plugged her phone in. She did her homework and went to bed, dreaming about her new friends, and silly schools.

MISSION STATUS (COMPLETE): HARUNO SAKURA HAS OFFICAILLY BEEN WLCOMED TO _**HELL.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes finally that little introduction is over, and don't ask about Leesaku I happen to like it anyway, what girl wouldn't blush when someone compliments you. I know the end seemed a bit rushed but I'm kind of on a schedule so ya. Constructive critism advised, please do.**_


	6. What's A Beach Bash?

_**A/N: Oh My GOSH! I'm such a bad person when it comes to updating! I'm so sorry it's been like 9 months and I fell horrible! I've just had so many new story ideas and they have been driving me crazy. When I get new story ideas they take over my brain, so already in-progress stories don't get written until my other ideas are on paper. So I am immensely sorry for the long update but I do hope this chapter smoothes it over, at least some. Thank You so much to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has spent their time helping me improve my writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the anime/manga or any of its characters. Nor do I own any music, shows, movies, other anime or any other questionable content either. Everything belongs to their respectable owners.**_

_**Chapter 6: WHAT'S A "BEACH BASH"?**_

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the awful blaring of her alarm clock, AGAIN.<p>

'**Shanaroo! Damn it! This is the second time we have been woken up like this'** Inner screeched obviously angered about having to go to school.

Sakura ignored her inner; it was too early to be bickering with her. She walked downstairs and made her self a cup of steaming coffee.

'**We don't need that! We're already short enough! Hasn't anyone ever told you coffee stunts our growth!' **Inner scolded

Sakura rolled her eyes _'Yes I have been told that stupid myth, but it's not true'_ she stated matter-o-factly. Sakura drank her coffee and ate a granola bar she had grabbed from the cabinet.

Once she was finished the cotton candy haired girl re-ascended her staircase and proceeded to her closet. Not in the mood to waste time searching for the "perfect" outfit she just pulled out whatever she saw first. Then walked to her bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>Once she was showered and refreshed, She brushed her teeth and spritzed herself with some vanilla perfume. Sakura then got dressed in the items she had grabbed from her closet.<p>

She pulled on her shorts that ended just above the knee. Her colorful, rainbow studded belt held her shorts up. Sakura then put on her bright orange, zebra striped tee. She paired her ensemble with her converse, gummy bracelets and her cupcake necklace.

She combed her short pink tresses and used a Hello Kitty barrette to clip her bangs back. She then put on some black eyeliner and mascara, making her already vibrant emerald eye stand out even more. She stood back and examined herself.

'**Dayum! We look HOT today!'** Inner whooped. **'All those boys are going to be on their knees for us'** she cheered approvingly.

Sakura grimaced _'great, just what I wanted'_ she thought sarcastically.

Inner rolled her eyes **'just embrace it, all the guys want us, and all the girls want to be us, it's a dream come true'** she said happily. Sakura gave up, inner obviously didn't care that all those guys are perverts.

When she was done bickering with inner the rosette exited her bathroom and picked up her iPhone from its charger and plugged her purple headphones in. She scrolled through her collection of songs and picked _On The Floor by J LO. _Sakura danced her way downstairs grabbed her backpack and danced out the door to school.

* * *

><p>Before she could even walk up the stairs she was enveloped in a bon-crushing hug.<p>

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The extremely loud blonde shouted in her ear.

"Naruto?! Can't breathe!" Sakura said struggling for oxygen.

Naruto pulled away and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura-Chan. I was just so excited to see you" he apologized blushing.

Sakura giggled, "it's okay, just next time don't squeeze so hard" she advised walking up the stairs to school. The bubblegum haired girl walked over to her locker and pulled out her books for her 1st and 2nd hour and then made her way to homeroom.

She got there and was again pulled in for a hug, this time from the dark haired Inuzuka.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba greeted.

"Hey Kiba" Sakura acknowledged pulling away from the hug.

"Kiba! You better stay away from my Sakura-Chan or else" Naruto warned as he entered the room.

Kiba rolled his canine-like eyes, "she's not yours and we happen to be _friends_".

'_Oh no they're about to start fighting! I've got to stop them before Kakashi-Sensei comes in'_ Sakura thought frantically about to step in their argument.

'**UH NO! Don't do something stupid like that! Two hot guys are fighting over us! Shanaroo! Don't ruin it!'** Inner said enjoying the fact she was being fought over.

Sakura ignored her alter ego and stepped in between the two teenage boys. "C-mon guys don't start fighting. You're supposed to be friends," she pleaded.

Both boys looked at the beautiful girl and compiled to her request and apologized to one another. Sakura smiled charmingly "Thanks".

"Sakura!" a loud voice called. Sakura looked up to see her platinum blonde friend running up to her desk.

"Hey Ino" Sakura greeted.

Ino looked at Sakura pleadingly. "Did you by any chance read the chapter we were assigned by Kurenai-Sensei?" she asked hopeful.

Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened. "WE HAD TO READ SOMETHING YESTERDAY?!" they shouted shocked.

"Yes we did, and I did do it" Sakura answered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" all three screamed at once.

"Uhhh…Okay" she agreed.

* * *

><p>When homeroom was over, Kakashi-Sensei finally showed up.<p>

"See you in 2nd hour Sakura" Kakashi said walking passed her towards his desk.

"K, see you in second hour" Sakura said walking to Kurenai's class.

When Sakura got to Kurenai's class Hinata and Temari greeted her.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Tamari asked giving her a smile.

"Hey Temari!" Sakura smiled back.

"G-good Morning S-Sakura-Chan" Hinata stuttered blushing.

"Good Morning Hinata-Chan" Sakura replied.

Ino then joined them and the 4 girls conversed a bit before class. When the bell rang they all went to their desks and sat down.

"Good Morning class" Kurenai said walking in the room. "We were going to have a test over the chapter last night but instead were going to put that off until Monday and instead we're going to do a group project" she said. "I have already picked your groups," she stated telling everyone whom they will be working with.

"Sasuke, Neji, Sakura and Gaara" she called out pointing to them. "You will be doing research on the Battle Of Lexington" she explained and then continued calling out groups.

'_WHAT?! WHY DO I GET STUCK WITH ALL THREE HUMAN ICE BLOCKS?!'_ Sakura thought bewildered. '**Who cares if they all have social problems? They are all extremely good looking and that's all that matters'** Inner stated excited.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes _'Is that all you care about?_' she asked. **'Yes'** Inner admitted.

Sakura decided to ignore her and get on with her stupid project. She walked to her group and bid a hello, no one replied. Sakura tried again and asked them who was going to do what.

"Hn"

"I don't care"

"…"

Sakura scowled, "Ok you all talked to me yesterday, albeit just a little bit but you all still talked. Why aren't you talking to me now" she questioned. The boys stared at each other and shrugged.

Sakura glared at them "well, screw you" she stated and started working. The boys just stared at her amused.

* * *

><p>When class ended Sakura walked to AP-English and met up with Tenten and Shikamaru.<p>

"Good morning Sakura" Tenten acknowledged giving the pink haired girl a brief hug.

"Morning Tenten" Sakura smiled at the bun headed girl pulling away.

"Morning Mr. Pineapple" Sakura giggled at Shikamaru.

The pineapple haired boy raised his eyebrow, "Mr. Pineapple?" he asked.

Sakura laughed along with Tenten. "No one has ever told you that your hair looks like a pineapple" she asked surprised.

"No." he deadpanned walking into class. The girls followed still snickering at his hair. Sakura sat down next to Shikamaru who was passed out on his desk.

The other students came filing in, as class was about to start. Pein walked in and said good morning to which she replied with a good morning to him. She ignored Hidan who cussed his good morning, flipped off Kisame who called her "pinky" again and rolled her eyes at Deidara.

Madara nodded hid head to her in acknowledgement and she did the same. When Itachi walked in and sat behind her, Sakura blushed slightly, thinking about PE the day before. She shook her head clearing her thoughts and focused on the lesson.

The lesson was just going over the test that they had taken the day before. Sakura only listened half-heartedly, she new her parts of speech well enough that there wasn't much else for her to learn.

"Sakura, what is a noun?" Kakashi inquired looking at the pink haired young lady.

"A person, place, thing or idea" she responded rolling her eyes.

'_That's first grade knowledge' _she thought, annoyed that her teacher would ask her such a simple question.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a supposed grin, "just making sure you were paying attention," he said, before continuing his lesson.

* * *

><p>When class was finished Deidara and Sasori were waiting for her at the door. "What are you doing?" she asked raising her brow. "Escorting you to art, UN" Deidara grinned dragging her along. Sakura was about to protest but knew it wouldn't do anything; she wasn't going to waste her breath.<p>

In art they were finishing the trees they had started the day before.

After they had been working a while Deidara decided to ask the pink haired beauty next to him about something. "So Sakura-Chan, UN. Are you going to the Beach Bash?"

"What's a Bea" Sakura was about to question the blonde headed man next to her before she was abruptly cut off by the sound of the bell.

* * *

><p>Sakura met Hinata and Ino at the door and the 3 girls marched to lunch. Again Naruto glomped her screaming that it's been to long and then they got pizza.<p>

Sakura and Naruto sat down at the table and began eating. "Hey Kankuro are you going to the Beach Bash" Kiba asked.

"What's the 'Beach Bash?' Deidara asked me about it earlier" she asked Naruto confused.

Everyone went silent, "What" Sakura interrogated.

"Poor girl, never been to Beach Bash" Ino whispered to Temari shaking her head.

Sakura glared at her; "I can hear you!" she shouted annoyed. "So seriously, what is this Beach Bash?" she questioned.

"Beach Bash is ONLY the most awesomely-awesome place ever!" Naruto shouted. "It's so much fun!"

"What's it like?" The bubblegum-headed girl queried looking around at her friends.

"Naruto just told you what it's like" Tenten said.

"Okay so it's a great place, but I mean like what do we do?" she clarified.

"There's dancing, and food and swimming, it's a blast. And you are going" Ino explained to her fuchsia headed friend.

"I never said I wanted to go" Sakura hollered.

"Everyone goes at least once in their life and I'm making you" Ino answered.

Sakura rolled her eyes she knew she couldn't argue with the blonde, so she complied. "Okay I'll go".

"YEAH! SAKURA-CHAN'S GOING TO BEACH BASH!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs fist pumping the air.

"Pinky's going? Count me in!" Kisame said.

"Fuck yeah! I'll go if that hot bitch is going" Hidan smirked. All the other Akatsuki members agreed with them.

Sakura glared at Naruto, "I can't believe you told those people", she growled.

The blonde frowned, "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I was just so happy" he apologized.

The pinkette rolled her emeralds, "it's fine, they would have found out anyway" she replied.

* * *

><p>After lunch Sakura walked to Algebra 2 and sat down in her seat.<p>

"Hey sexy bitch" Hidan greeted smirking.

Sakura scowled, "fuck off", she stated blandly.

Hidan chuckled; loving the reactions the rosette gives off when he antagonizes her.

"So Pinky, are you really going to Beach Bash?" Kisame interrogated.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes I am going, fish sticks," she answered.

Kisame glared at her, "don't call me fish sticks," he cautioned.

"Don't call me Pinky", she challenged, her viridian eyes glinting.

Sakura and Kisame started having a stare down contest, both holding on to their pride.

"Hey Sakura, Kisame, quit your damn stare down and listen to my lesson" Asuma gruffly shouted disrupting their concentration.

"Fine" Sakura agreed breaking eye contact.

Kisame smirked, "I win," he boasted.

Sakura glared at him and flipped him off. He chuckled turning to face Asuma.

* * *

><p>She went to Biology and was again interrogated about going to Beach Bash. She told everyone who that she was indeed going. She was also creeped out by her pedophile-like teacher again. She didn't like the way he kept staring at her.<p>

'_**Oh My God! When do we get out of this class?! I'd rather be in that weird PE class'**_ Inner screamed inside her head giving Sakura a headache.

'_I agree. This guy is a total creep. And he's looking at me like I'm some rare specimen he wants to dissect'_ Sakura thought nervous.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Sakura bolted out the door to PE, happy to nearly be done with the day. She entered the gym and ran to the locker room where she said hello to Kin, Konan, and Tayuya.<p>

The pinkette got dressed and ran out to the gym and sat on the bleachers with her friends. When Gai-Sensei came in he announced that they would be playing a "youthful" game of basketball.

Sakura frowned she hated basketball; she wasn't any good.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong" Naruto inquired looking over at the frowning girl.

"I'm not good at basketball," she admitted.

All the boys grinned, all thinking the same idea.

"I can help you", they all announced cheerfully. Then realizing that all of them had said it they glared at one another.

"Umm actually, I think I'll have the girls teach me" she told them backing away from the death-glaring young men.

Sakura ran up to Hinata and begged her to teach her how to play. The shy Hyuuga agreed and instructed the pinkette on the rules. Confident she could play well Sakura thanked her blue-headed friend and went to go and try to shoot a basket.

* * *

><p>When PE was finished the rosette ran to the locker room to change, she was so ready to go home. She got dressed and then dashed out the door to go to her locker and get her stuff. As she neared the school doors she noticed that the girls were already there.<p>

"Umm guys? What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're spending the night at your house today", Ino answered smiling.

"What? Who said you could?!" Sakura demanded.

"We did", Temari claimed.

The rosette rolled her green eyes for the umpteenth time today. "Fine, follow me" she told them and began walking to the school entrance. The girls shrugged and followed their cotton candy haired friend.

"So Sakura, how do you get to and from school?" Tayuya questioned.

"I walk" she responded.

"WHAT?!" Ino shouted.

'**OH MY FUCKING GOD SOMEBODY SHOVE SOMETHING IN HER HUGE ASS GOB'** Inner screeched irritated at the pretty blonde's outburst.

'_Shut up Inner, she's my friend' _Sakura retorted to her inner self.

"Is there something wrong with walking?" the pinkette inquired.

"Yeah there is. I'm wearing new heels" Ino announced.

Konan rolled her azure orbs. "I have a car, we can ride in it".

"W-will we a-all fit-t?" queried the shy Hyuuga.

"Yeah we should" Konan claimed.

"Yay!" Ino cheered.

The girls followed Konan to her car and all got in. Konan asked where Sakura lived, and Sakura told her the address. The girls all chatted away about their lives and how their day was.

'_This weekend is going to be interesting',_ Sakura thought giggling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Now I know the ending was rushed and there wasn't a lot of MulitSaku, but this chapter was literally pulled out of my butt. I was having a massive writer's block and I was in the middle of other stories and stuff like that. Yes it's no excuse but please forgive me. I hope you at least somewhat liked this chapter. Please comment and tell me how I'm doing. All comments are accepted, except flames, but I do like constructive criticism. Anyway thank you for reading, Bye!**_


End file.
